


Sorry

by bubblymusician



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblymusician/pseuds/bubblymusician
Summary: I'm so sorry





	Sorry

_if you happen to hear this its too late_

_He's already.. Gotten ahold of me_

_I Guess I should have been more clear with my words_

_That fault is on me..._

_And I don't know what he's gonna do_

_But.. I'm sorry, For whatever happens next._

_Wether its my fault or not_

_I'm really sorry._

_If I had been more careful this wouldn't have happened_

_Its all my fault, that any of this happened.._


End file.
